lunaris_fanon_hubfandomcom-20200215-history
Starting Anew
This is a small fanfic about Jonex, and what happened after he passed. Chapter 1: The Maiden Of Light Four years later after the previous incidents had taken place, the inside of the Black Star Clan's tomb laid dormant and disfigured, many of the large rooms not able to be made out because of the large amounts of rubble piled onto the ground. In one of these rooms, which looked like some kind of royalty chamber, beneath some of that rubble laid the breathless and lifeless body of Jonex, with a slit throat and dry blood on his robes. Next to him was the mask, now dirty and damaged, cracks along the eyes of it. "Jonex of the Black Star Clan, arise and stand before me!" '' A female voice boomed throughout the room. Suddenly, a bright aura began to surround his dead body, healing him of the open wound and bruises around his body, as well as erasing the blood from his attire. With weary eyes, Jonex arose from death and stood up, only to be surprised by the sudden rays of light exposed throughout the room, as well as the figure that was casting it out. A dim sphere, of some sort. "Who are you?" He demanded. ''"Ahh, so you seek to know of me? Funny, as I fancied that you would already know who I am. I am Arine, Mother of The Light." ''She answered. Her voice echoed throughout the chamber. "Huh, I think I've heard that name before..." He thought, before forgetting about what he was thinking. Wanting to know the true question which was floating in his mind. "What is your purpose of raising me, fool? Do you not know what I'm capable of?" He questioned in a brash manner towards her. "''My, my, Jonex, no need to be hasty with words~" She giggled a slight bit, finding it a bit funny how cocky Jonex was. "As for your question, I have only raised you because your wife, Alina, begged for me to do so. But, you shall not live your life peacefully just yet, as I must give you punishment for almost laying waste on this planet." ''She addressed to him. He shot his glance towards her, narrowing his eyes. "What shall you give me as retribution, then?" He eagerly questioned. "This."' 'Her voice echoed once more throughout the chamber, but was even louder than before. Without hesitance, she (the sphere of course) flew over towards Jonex's face, two large, transparent hands forming over his eyes. At first, he noticed nothing in particular. Until suddenly, he could notice that his line of eyesight became dim, and surrounding it was only darkness. "Wh...Wh....What have you '''done to ME'?!" He hollered aggressively towards her, or at least where he thought she was, as he immediately and desperately began rubbing his eyes, trying to see clearly again. "Why, this is your punishment, Jonex." She answered in a calm tone to him. "For you see, you saw the world that you were going to make as something beautiful, but for your eyes only, I have bestowed the outcome of this world only for '''you.'"'' He tried so desperately to see clearly, but it didn't work. This curse wouldn't go away. "Well then, how do I get rid of it?" He asked her. "Well, if you want to know, all you have to do is view the world in a different light. For others, it is simple, really. But for people such as yourself, '''this curse may last for eternity." She said in a horrifying, deep voice. "Well, goodbye~" "Why, you little bi-" His anger was then cut short as a propelling force was produced from her embark. It sent Jonex flying back, only to land on a piece of debris and fall back to the ground. Chapter 2: On The Surface After what appeared to be a very long time in the ruins of his own clan's tomb, Jonex was able to crawl through a tight space through the blocked entrance, finally leaving the rotting tomb for good. "How long have I been in there?" He questioned to himself, everything now looking so dark. What he didn't realize after a few seconds though, was that it was nighttime already. ".....'''Great...." He sighed, not currently happy with the situation that he was now unfortunately stuck in. Now not only did he have to navigate his way through the darkness, but now he would have to use his other senses to evade detection from the townsfolk, as to not cause panic throughout the town of his reanimated presence. He slowly and quietly stepped through his surroundings, being able to tell that he was in the forest because of the crispy texture of the ground beneath his feet. It didn't take him very long though, as he finally begun to see the light of something out of his distance. "Finally.." He whispered under his breath, apprehensive that someone or something was watching. "I need to get somewhere, and fast. My mind cannot take much more of this anxiety." As he quickly ran to the light, he noticed that it appeared to shine from a....strange, but large, tree-house complex of some sort. "This will do nicely." He thought. He quickly, but faintly, stepped up through the short staircase that the house had. Strangely, when he reached the doorknob, it was unlocked. But, without giving it a second thought, he opened the door, surveying at his limited surroundings. "Wait, is that a....couch?" He thought, as he glimpsed at a comfy, blue object lying in the middle of the room that he stepped in. Wanting to see if it was, he quickly made his way over, placing his hand on it. Yep, it was definitely a couch. He laid down on it, enjoying the soft embrace that it gave him. "Ah, finally, some peace and quiet..." He said, as he finally closed his eyes and went to sleep. Chapter 3: Uninvited House Guest Hectic, after a long period of time spent lingering with Lunari, felt exhausted and ready to go asleep. He made his way towards the house, following his trail which he was familiar with. "I'm her- huh?" He stopped midway through his sentence, noticing the lights on in his living room as he looked through the window. "That's strange, I could've sworn that I turned off everything after I left." He thought. With anxiety now stroking through his mind, he quickly ran up the staircase, thinking that something was happening in there. As he opened the door, he froze in place. He knew it. Someone was inside. He looked towards Jonex, who laid, stretched out comfortably on his daybed. Slowly, he crept over to him, pulling out his long-sword out from his large satchel to intimidate the nighttime visitor. However, being able to hear the creaking footsteps, Jonex slowly opened his eyes, only to be surprised by the blade against his eye. "Ahhh!" He shrieked, picking up something from the ground and launching it straight towards Hectic's forehead. Unluckily for Hectic, the object wasn't a large piece of wood; it was a large, brown, rusty nail. "Ouch!!" Unable to react, Hectic was struck in his head, point blank by the nail's sharp edge. Blood began to stream down his face and drip on the floor, as he began to lose consciousness. "Oh, hey Lunari. You lost weight." He finally said, as he fell down on his back. Jonex, with bitter eyes, looked at the figure fall to the ground, not even trying to move an inch. "Oh, god..." Jonex moaned. Great, now he had to take care of the corpse... With some struggle, he dragged the legs of Hectic to what he thought was a garbage deposit. He picked him up, and then tossed him through what he thought was the shot. The next thing he knew, he could hear glass being shattered. Too exhausted from all the moving he had done today, he turned off all the lights in the residence and fell asleep on the couch. Chapter 4: New Day Category:Roleplays